


Little Prince

by https_loona



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Chan is short, Crown prince! Chan, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Modern Royalty, Pansexual Character, Prince! Jun, Servant! Byeongkwan, he also loves flowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 23:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20164462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/https_loona/pseuds/https_loona
Summary: Kang Yuchan is finally being introduced to the public as the crown prince, but is this really what he wants?orPark Junhee finds the crown prince alone during his reveal party and tries to make him feel better.





	Little Prince

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fic for a.c.e and it's kind of a mess but enjoy!

Kang Yuchan stood in front of the large mirror, staying at the reflection of himself.

He was clad in a bright white suit, no wrinkles in sight. Even though he hated wearing it, he couldn't help but admit that he looked good in it, the bright white color contrasting with his light brown hair.

He would be more fond of it and less in a bad mood if it weren't for the occasion he had to wear it for.

Tonight was the night he was being revealed to the public, in the form of a large gala. Everyone important from around the country would be there tonight, and he wasn't looking forward to it one bit.

He was the last of his siblings to be revealed, even though he's the middle child, due to safety reasons. At least, that's what he's been told his entire life.

Since he was the heir to the throne, the crown prince, his parents decided to keep him hidden and unknown much to his disapproval, but he knew it was for the best.

He really wished he could go out in public without worrying though. Even though nobody knew of him he wasn't allowed out of the castle for more than an hour a day- and that's the thing he hated the most.

He wanted to explore, he wanted to be free. He didn't want to be stuck inside the castle learning about how to be proper and how to lead the kingdom. He didn't care about any of that, he didn't want to be the king.

He was jealous of his siblings, his older brother had gone to marry a princess from another area. He wasn't ever going to be king so he was allowed to go around whenever he wanted. Sure he'd need protection due to being royalty but he was still free to do what he wanted.

Even Chan's younger brother was allowed to leave the castle and have fun. Since he was the youngest he didn't have to worry about being king unless Chan died, and even then the throne would go to whoever the King chose and Chan knew his father would never give it to the youngest. The youngest was a troublemaker who never listened, he was never trained to be a king.

So it was Chan who ended up being crown prince. He was the good kid. The good kid who's been alone almost all his life save for his personal servant and best friend (and only friend) Kim Byeongkwan.

That same Kim Byeongkwan was now ushering him to finish getting ready since he had to be out and downstairs within the next three minutes.

Chan sighed before looking at himself one more time in the mirror. He was nervous, incredibly so. He was worried about how everyone would react. Was he too ugly to be the crown prince? Was he too short? He was on the shorter side after all...

Chan remembered the reason why he's even being revealed anyways, his father had fallen sick and they're not sure if he'll last much longer- it seems pretty bad. That means that soon his father will pass the throne down to him.

He's dreading it. He barely turned twenty and now here he is at a fancy gala being revealed to the public and soon taking over the throne.

With another shout from Byeongkwan he finally steps out of the room, putting on a fake smile for the older boy.

"Ready?" Byeongkwan says, placing his hand on the youngers shoulder and giving it a comforting squeeze.

Chan nods, running his first speech in his head before Byeongkwan drops his hand, leading the younger towards the large doors leading downstairs.

He can hear his mother's voice talking into the microphone, introducing him.

On cue, he steps out of the doors, glancing around the large room full of people.

Chan takes a deep breath, his palms sweaty and his heartbeat racing, as he begins making his way down the stairs.

Byeongkwan follows shortly behind him, the older being tasked to stay with the prince at all times unless the prince said otherwise. Nobody was paying attention to him, all eyes were on Chan.

As Chan reaches the bottom of the stairs where his mother is, he gives her a big smile like he's been trained to. He takes the microphone from her and looks back to the crowd, straightening his back before letting his speech fall from his lips.

The words pour out, they've been drilled into his mind as he's been forced to memorize it everyday for the past few weeks.

Chan doesn't remember when he finishes, it all seems like a blur to him, but from the satisfied smile his mother gives him after he handed her back the microphone he feels like he did well.

The queen says a few more words that Chan doesn't listen to, only hearing the sound of his racing heartbeat and faint whispers around him.

He looks around, all eyes are still on him. He can see a couple groups of men and women whispering while stealing glances at him. He knows they're probably talking about him, this is the first time he's being revealed to the public after all.

His eyes stop at the corner of the room where he locks eye contact with a man he's never seen.

The male is breathtaking and it takes all of Chan's remaining strength to not lose his posture when they lock eyes.

The male has inky black hair that's styled perfectly to frame his face and enhance his features. He has dark orange eyeshadow around his eyelids, making his blue eyes (_are those contacts?_) pop. Chan's eyes travel down to the boys lips before he realizes what he's doing and looks away.

He turns to his mother who has just finished talking and is now pulling him towards a small group of two men and two girls who look to be around his age.

Chan smiles at them like how he's been taught, and introduces himself. The girls fawn over him, and he learns that they're the men's daughters.

It clicks in his head that tonight is also probably an attempt to find Chan a girl.

Chan had nothing against the girls at the gala, they seemed nice, but he wasn't attracted to any of them. He was sure that most of them just liked him due to his status anyways.

He wasn't gay, his parents would probably disown him if they ever found out he was. He's not gay, but he's definitely pansexual.

He found out a few years ago that he didn't particularly have a preference to what gender he was attracted to.

Even though he barely left the castle or met anyone, he still has social media and he did still talk to people when he was allowed to leave. Maybe he couldn't date but that doesn't mean he couldn't have crushes.

He liked girls, he always had, but he had also been attracted to boys. Chan was confused by this, and he had done a lot of research about it.

Even with his research, he wasn't completely sure. He was never really exposed to romance so how would he know anyways?

This is where Byeongkwan comes in.

Byeongkwan was the only person Chan could trust with this information since he found out Byeongkwan was gay (which was purely an accident and a story for another time).

Byeongkwan helped him through the confusion, explaining lots of things that the internet hadn't.

The duo shared a few kisses here and there, they had a short lived romance before stopping it due to a mutual feeling that it was weird, as they had felt more like siblings than romantic partners (and maybe this was due to the fact that they had been raised together since they were toddlers).

He thought that maybe he was bisexual but then he realized he doesn't care about gender and would date anyone as long as they were a nice, genuine person.

Now, Chan lets himself be dragged along to meet and talk to many people, and he was getting more tired by every second. He really didn't want to be here.

After talking to an older couple his parents were close to who found Chan too cute and couldn't stop pinching his cheeks, he excuses himself for some fresh air.

Chan pushes the rooms back door open, leading to the garden. He takes a deep breath as the cold air envelopes him.

He takes a few steps outside before taking a seat on the steps leading down to the garden, not caring about getting his suit dirty.

He props his elbows up on his knees and places his face in his hands, sighing deeply. He didn't want to be here, he was overwhelmed by everything.

He wishes he wasn't going to be king, he wishes he was a normal boy who didn't have to go through the training he had to to become what he is now and who he'll be in the future.

Chan doubted he'd even make a great king. He cracks under pressure, he has bad anxiety, and he's really emotional- all things a king shouldn't be.

Chan takes another deep breath, trying to calm himself down, but nothing seems to work as his mind races too fast for him.

"Fancy parties aren't your thing, huh?" A voice from beside him says, scaring him. Chan jumps slightly and whips his head to the side of him where he finds the same inky haired male from earlier.

He looks at the male, glancing down at his outfit for a second. The other is wearing a loose white dress shirt tucked into black dress pants.

Chan looks away, back at the garden as he thinks of a reply. It was dark out and the garden was dimly lit by the path lights, but it still looked beautiful.

"Yeah, I guess," Chan says, unsure of why he's trusting a man he barely knows with his true feelings. "I've never really liked the royal life,"

The other hums in response.

"I understand, I don't really either. It's too boring," the male says. "I'm Junhee by the way, you can call me Jun if you'd like,"

"Mmm okay, Jun," Chan says experimentally, still not looking at the other.

"So, why are you out here and not in there, little prince?"

Chan flushes at the name he's been called, sure he's a bit short but he's never considered himself little.

"It's too overwhelming in there," Chan says bluntly. "It's my first time being introduced to the public, and I don't even want to be here. I don't even want to be a prince let along a king,"

Jun takes a glance at Chan who is now furrowing his eyebrows, staring intensely at the ground.

"I wish I was normal y'know?" Chan continues when Jun stays silent. "I wish I could go into the city and explore for more than a couple hours every week. I wish I could make friends and experience life like my brothers. But I'm just trapped in this stupid castle being forced to learn and train for a future I don't want,"

Chan doesn't know why he's saying all this to Jun, the older probably doesn't care, but it feels good to let it out to someone other than Byeongkwan for once.

"I just feel so alone," Chan finishes, his voice cracking slightly at the end. He holds himself back from spilling tears, he feels himself getting too emotional. "Sorry, you probably don't care,"

"I do care," Jun quickly says, "and I know how you feel. I feel lonely too,"

Chan looks over at Jun who smiles softly at him.

"I'm the youngest of all my siblings," Jun continues, looking over at the large garden. "Since I'm the youngest, I don't really have anything important to do like the rest of my siblings. They all ignore me, including my parents, so I'm pretty lonely too,"

Chan's face falls, he thought he had it bad but at least he wasn't ignored by everyone around him.

Jun glances at Chan and notices his expression, he smiles at the younger.

"But that just means that I can leave and nobody will notice, I can go out exploring. And I feel bad that you can't do that at least,"

Chan doesn't know what to say so he looks away, staying silent.

Moments later he hears some shifting and sees a hand in front of him.

He looks up and sees Jun standing with a smile, extending his hand out to the younger.

"Enough sad talk, let's go on a walk,"

Chan raises an eyebrow at him before taking his hand and pulling himself up.

He dusts his clothes off with his free hand and pulls Jun down the stairs towards the garden, their hands still together.

The duo walk side by side farther from the gala and into the garden.

Chan looks at the brightly colored flowers at the entrance, smiling as he remembers when he planted them.

He was the one who begged his parents to let him have a garden when he was ten, he loved flowers and plants and wanted something to showcase them.

After his parents agreed, only when he was twelve, Chan along with a few workers started to make the garden. It took awhile but it ended up turning out amazing.

This was one of Chan's favorite places to go when he needed a break from his life, the flowers made him feel happier.

"This place is beautiful," Jun says, looking around at the flowers and plants.

"Thank you," Chan says, smiling up at the older. Now that they were standing he realized that they had quite a height difference. Jun was at least five inches taller than him. It just made him feel smaller.

Jun looks down at him and smiles.

"Did you design this place?" He asks and Chan nods.

"Yeah, when I was twelve," Chan says, swinging their hands slightly. "I've changed it a bit since then- my twelve year old self wasn't the best at matching colors- but I still think it looks good,"

Jun hums in response.

"You must really like flowers then, little prince," Jun says as they continue walking.

"I do," Chan says, his face flushing once again at the name. He would think of it as rude or weird from anyone else but from Jun it sounds endearing, he likes it.

They continue talking, their conversation drifting from flowers to video games to movies and so on. And in the short time Chan has never felt closer to anyone else.

Chan feels his phone buzz in his pocket and he stops walking, taking it out.

Chan sees the message from Byeongkwan on the screen, reminding him that he has to do another speech in ten minutes.

Chan curses under his breath for forgetting, silently thanking Byeongkwan before putting his phone away and looking up at Junhee who was looking down at him with a small smile.

The words on Chan's tongue get caught as his eyes travel around Jun's face, the older looking even more ethereal under the moonlight.

They stand there for what feels like hours, staring at each other before Jun begins to lean in.

Without much thought, Chan starts leaning forward too, his eyes fluttering shut.

Their lips connect gently for a second before Chan presses closer, deepening the kiss. Jun places a hand on Chan's waist, pulling the shorter closer and tilting his head to make it more comfortable, the two still not separating.

There wasn't sparks like how Chan's read about in romance novels, but it felt great. Jun tasted good, he tasted faintly like strawberries and Chan had wondered if the older had some of the strawberry yogurt that was at the dessert table at the gala. Either way, Jun's taste was addicting and Chan didn't want to stop tasting it.

Chan is the first to pull away once he feels the need for air and he locks eye contact with Jun once again.

Jun wastes no time and takes Chans chin with his fingers, pulling the younger closer and pressing their lips into another kiss.

Chan moves his hand to Jun's shoulder, squeezing it slightly and deepening the kiss.

The sound of Chan's ringtone goes off, startling them as they pull apart.

Chan looks at Jun again before remembering his phone, pulling it out of his pocket hurriedly and seeing his mother calling him.

Chan glances at the time and sighs, knowing he has to leave now.

"I have to go give another speech," Chan says between pants, still out of breath. "but thank you for tonight,"

Jun smiles at him and let's go of the younger and Chan flashes him a smile before getting ready to go.

Chan accepts the call and Jun slips a piece of paper into his pocket, Chan barely recognizing it before sending one last smile to Jun and hurrying out of the garden.

Jun puts his hands in his pockets, watching the younger leave the garden.

He takes a few breaths before heading back himself.

He steps back into the room and leans against the back wall, watching Chan give his speech.

He sees Chan glance around the room while talking before he spots Jun.

"I'll see you later," Jun mouths to the crown prince with a smile and watches as Chan's lips curl up slightly.

•  
•  
•  
•

After his speech he was dragged around to meet a few more people before the gala ended.

Chan hadn't seen Jun for the rest of the night so he figured the other had left, and to say he wasn't a little disappointed would be an understatement.

He was hoping to see the other one last time but that didn't happen, and he was wondering if he would ever see the other.

Chan and Byeongkwan were making their way back upstairs to get undressed.

"So, I noticed you disappeared a bit into the party," Byeongkwan speaks up. "Did you go to the garden? You seemed happier when you got back,"

"I- uh, yeah I went to the garden," Chan says, his cheeks flushing as he thinks of Jun. Their kiss replaying in his head.

He hopes Byeongkwan doesn't notice the blush on his face but that doesn't happen.

"Why are you so red?" Byeongkwan teases. "Were you with someone?"

"No!" Chan answers a little too hurriedly and Byeongkwan laughs.

"Yeah sure," Byeongkwan says, "Now are you gonna tell me the truth? You know I'll find out eventually,"

"Fine," he says, giving in. "So I might have met a guy," he trails off.

"A guy? You better tell me everything that happened," Byeongkwan says and Chan laughs.

"Later, I'm tired and I want to get out of this suit,"

"Okay, but you're not getting out of this!" Byeongkwan says and Chan. Shakes his head before stepping into his room, Byeongkwan going to his own at the end of the hall.

Chan flops down on his bed, facing the ceiling. He takes his phone out of his pocket and furrows his eyebrows as a piece of paper comes out with it too.

He sits up and picks up the paper, unfolding it.

He smiles as he reads it, knowing he'll definitely be seeing more of Jun after tonight.

'_hope we'll meet again soon, little prince_  
_ xxx-xxxx_'


End file.
